Demise of Mortality
by DevereuxM
Summary: In order to go back to her life, will Talya stay in the new place, or will she become too overwhelmed, and fight to get back? Will she choose family, over the potential love that comes with a Prince? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Lost Path, Possible Fate

**Chapter One: Lost path, possible fate.**

* * *

"Talya, where are you?!"  
The female's voice said out loud around the campsite. The sun was dusting the sky with hues of pink, orange and red. The fog was still low among the trees, but it was not thick enough to cover where the five campers were.  
"Talya, you're scaring me. Come on. I know that you're only relieving your bladder, but pull up your knickers and let's go. I want to get through the forest before the end of the night."  
The same female's voice broke through the air. The other three, whom were men, were laughing at the thought of Natalya relieving herself, and possibly making fun of Jade.  
"You know, Jade, you should be nicer to Talya. She does have a knife on her person."  
Luke said, looking at Jade, whilst packing his things.  
"Or, you can always go in there, and kick her arse for not hurrying up."  
Jon commented. Natalya finally walked out of the thicket, and looked at Jade, her dark, brown eyes, giving Jade a death glare.  
"I was not relieving myself of bladder. I was taking photographs. Now, be kind, and put this away in that lovely purse of yours so that I won't lose the blasted thing."  
Nick laughed softly, walking over, and giving Jade a kiss.  
"Treat my love well. You know she does not like being bullied."  
Natalya scoffed softly, looking at Jade, who took the camera from Natalya's extended right hand.  
"I shall. However, I can't promise you that I shan't be using this camera for…illicit purposes."  
Jade stole a glance at Nick, and then looked back at Natalya. Natalya bit her lower lip softly, shook her head, several dark haired tendrils falling down, framing her face.  
"You're incorrigible. I expect that bloody thing to not have any explicit videoing of you and Nick in some horrid sexual position."

* * *

The five campers finished packing their things, and began walking through the thicket of the forest. Luke and Jon, the two lovers, were up front, talking about where they would camp next to eat something. Nick and Jade were in the middle, taking pictures of little critters, or anything that made Jade go 'Aww.' Natalya stayed behind them, keeping her hand on her pocket knife, and looking around to make sure that nothing was out of place. She stopped for a moment, thinking she had seen a figure, dressed in a leaf green walking about. She looked around, taking a moment to walk the way that she had thought she had seen it. She looked around, and to her dismay, saw nothing. She furrowed her dark eyebrows, then looked behind her, and didn't see her friends any longer. She had not gone far, and she knew that neither could they.  
"Jade?"  
She called out, walking towards where she had last been.  
"Guys? Hello? Where are you?"  
She laughed nervously, as she called out their names.  
"Luke?! Jon?! Nicholas?! Hello! Can you hear me?"  
She felt her heart start to beat fast in her chest, her breathing began to get rapid and shaky. Her hands and body began to tremble.  
"Hello?"  
Her voice came out in a small, meek squeak, as she felt the hot tears running down her cheeks. She sniffled, as she turned around, looking into the thicket of the woods. She looked down at her watch, seeing that she was going southeast. She turned until her watch read 'North'. She wiped the tears from her face, walking in that direction. She let out a few sobs, looked around one more time, before she placed her hand on the bark of a tree, and felt her body become limp. Her eyes rolled back, and unconsciousness befell her.

* * *

A scout of Mirkwood soldiers were running through the forest, looking for signs that the Giant Spiders had finally receded. They had not found any evidence of them being around. However, they did stumble upon the body of what looked to be a mortal.  
"Stop."  
The leader of the scout party said, walking up to the body of the mortal that lay on the ground. He knelt beside it, moving the dark tendrils of hair away from the face, revealing the mortal woman.  
"She's mortal."  
He said softly. He placed his index finger below her nose, feeling warm air hit the side of his finger.  
"She breathes, she lives. Get two men to take her into the infirmary, and make sure to tell the Prince of the findings. He will want to know that Mortals have come into the Mirkwood forest."

The Scout Master walked through the halls, as the men took the Mortal Woman to the infirmary. He came to the great doors, asking the servant outside to tell the Royal's inside of his return. A few moments passed before he was granted entry.  
"Tholian, you have returned, friend."  
Legolas greeted the man with a smile.  
"You have news of our woods. Have the spiders left?"  
"They may have, sire, however, I do bring other, alarming news."  
"What of?"  
Legolas inquired, as his left eyebrow cocked upward.  
"We found a Mortal in the woods. A woman. She lives, but we are unsure of whether she is from our woods, or if she came from elsewhere. What troubles me, sire, is her form of attire. I've never seen a Mortal wearing leggings, let alone whatever material her leggings were made from."  
Legolas nodded his head, then looked in the direction of where his work was.  
"Take me to where the woman is."  
He said, looking back at Tholian.  
"Yes, Sire."  
The Elves walked side by side to the infirmary. The camping bag had been removed, as was the pocketknife, along with her iPod shuffle, cell phone, and keys.  
"What are these strange things?"  
Tholian asked, picking up the cell phone.  
"Unsure, sir. They were on her, and I am unsure what you would do with them."  
Legolas walked over, the Mortal's right hand was bound to the post of the small bed, as she slept softly.  
"Why is she bound?"  
Legolas looked at the healer in the room.  
"She had a weapon on her, sire. We are taking precaution to make sure that when she awakens, she does not use it against us."  
Legolas looked at the woman, who seemed to be a smaller height than that of his friend, Aragorn, but in taller height than that of the halflings.  
"She is of no threat. Make sure that when she awakens, you come and tell me. I must speak with the woman to see where she was going, and if we may aid her in still getting to where she must go."  
With that, the room curtseyed to the Prince, as he took his leave.

* * *

"Natalya! Natalya! Where are you?!"  
Jade called out.  
"Hello? Hi, I need to call for a scout party. We have lost our friend in the woods. She's 26, has brown hair, brown eyes, and is about 165 centimeters tall. I need…No! I do not have time to be on hold, she was in the bloody woods, and now had disappeared. I need the bloody search party, now!"  
Nick screamed into the phone. Luke and Jon went around, with flashlights, making sure that they would come back to where they first started. As they walked around, they found no evidence of her anywhere. An hour had passed before they both came back, sullen faces, with saddened eyes.  
"Where is she?"  
Jade asked, her voice breaking up, as she felt a tightening in her throat, signaling the beginning of her tears to come.  
"We can't find her anywhere. No sign of her. It's like she has disappeared, or has been taken."  
Luke said, in a solemn voice.  
"We have to find her!"  
Jade cried out, her sobs finally coming out. Nick walked over, wrapping his arms around her, consoling the crying woman.  
"What more can we do? We've searched for an hour. If we can get help, maybe then we will have a better chance. Until then, she's lost."  
Jon looked around at Nick and Luke, before pulling out his phone, and dialing the police station for a Search and Rescue Party.

* * *

Natalya awoke, stirring softly. She opened her eyes, as a light glow of a candle next to her was glowing in the dark room. She saw a door opening, and a figure left. She gasped softly, as she sat up, but felt her right hand not being able to assist her in her quest. She looked over, and in the soft light, saw something around her wrist.  
"What the…?"

"Sire!"  
Tholian came into the throne room, looking for Legolas.  
"Tholian, what is it?"  
"She's awake, sire."  
Legolas realized immediately whom he was talking about, and made haste with Tholian to the infirmary. Tholian opened the door, as Legolas stepped inside. He heard a soft gasp, as he realized what the woman must be thinking about who they are, or where she was.  
"Who's there?"  
Natalya's voice shook. She had begun to worry, and her worry drove her to tears. She looked at the figures in the shadows, as they came closer to her. She raised her left hand, putting it between her and the figures, before she heard a male voice.  
"Do not fear us. We mean you no harm, Lady."  
Legolas looked at the hand, and at the woman, who had stains of tears on her face. In the darkness, he could clearly make out the majority of her features. Large eyes, dainty hands, and a delicate voice.  
"Why am I here? Why am I tied up?"  
"I am sorry. Here…"  
Legolas reached over, unbound her hand. He noticed the skin on her arm was soft, but didn't care too much for it. His intentions were to find out who she was.  
"What is your name, Lady?"  
"What is yours?"  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood Forest, Heir to the throne, and son to Thranduil."  
"I am in the presence of Royalty, of a place I've never heard of. Bloody hell. I'm Natalya Lothenby. I'm not really anyone, except for me. I came from woods in England. I'm born American, raised British."  
Legolas furrowed his dark brow, then looked at the woman.  
"Then, Lady Natalya, we will assist you in finding your way."  
Natalya scoffed, then saw through the light candlelight that he was serious. She nodded her head, and smiled.  
"Very well, your Highness. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: Alone, Frightened

**Chapter Two: Alone, Frightened, and Intrigued**

* * *

The night in Mirkwood came and went. The candle had gone out, and in the morning, when Natalya finally awoke, she could see the lush green forest faraway, as well as the green grass. She looked towards the door, stood up out of bed, and realized that she was no longer wearing her regular clothes. She had been changed into a dress.

"Didn't know the Renaissance Era had Maxi dresses."  
Natalya mused to herself. She opened the door, and saw a man posted in front of her door.  
"May I assist you, Lady Natalya?"  
The Guard spoke to her.  
"Um…yeah-yes. I met a man yesterday, something 'Greenleaf', I think."  
The Guard nodded, and looked at her once more.  
"That would be the Prince you are referring to. Prince Legolas."  
"That would be him, indeed. I was wondering if I may have a word with him. I know that he's a Prince, but is there any way that I can get back home. This is a weird situation that I have been thrown into, and I would really like to get back to my home."  
The Guard nodded once more, before looking down the hall, and signaling her to follow him. They walked down the corridor until they came to the front of the Throne Room doors.  
"Please alert the Prince that I have the Mortal Woman from the woods, Lady Natalya."  
Natalya mused, realizing that she was being called a 'Lady.'  
_'Am I really a Lady, or are they making me out to believe that I am one?'_  
Natalya felt a tap on her left shoulder, which pulled her out of her reverie. The Guard motioned for her to walk through the doors. She suddenly realized she was going to be in front of Royalty, and hadn't even fixed her hair, or brushed her teeth for that matter. She quickly adjusted herself, brushing her hair with her fingers, trying to untangle as much as possible. Her dark strands where a bit frizzy, but it is to be expected after sleeping the night. She put her hand to her mouth, breathed out, and realized that her breath was not as bad as she thought. I had a scent, slightly unpleasant, but she would eventually brush her teeth. She walked through the doors, and looked at the large room. Her lips parted slightly, as a soft gasp escaped them. She looked at the open walls, taking in the fresh air of the open room. The sunlight lightly lit the room, as the beautiful greenery drenched every intricate part of the room. She walked further in, as her feet felt the cold marble floor. She closed her eyes in disbelief that she hadn't had shoes on, either.  
"You are awake, Lady Natalya."  
Legolas looked at her, smiling as he walked in front of the large oak desk. She walked closer to him, then bowed.  
"I…yes, umm."  
She smiled nervously, finally standing straight up, and looking over at him.  
"Thank you for the hospitality, but I really must be going home."  
Legolas nodded his head in acknowledgment, extending one hand to a chair that was in front of his desk.  
"Please have a seat, Lady Natalya."  
Natalya moved closer, almost getting tired of hearing someone call her 'Lady.' She sat down, watching how Legolas waited until she sat down, before he sat down.  
"Do you have any idea where you are, Lady Natalya?"  
Legolas questioned her. She seemed out of time, and out of place.  
"No. From what I have seen, you have no electricity, my phone is dead, and there is absolutely no signal here. My iPod works, but it seems to not register the right time."  
Natalya thought for a moment. She looked at Legolas, and remembered the year at home. She looked over to her left, seeing that absolutely no electricity was around.  
"Have I gone back in time? When I was home, it was the year 2013. What year is it now? The 1800's?"  
She lightly mused, but the look on Legolas face immediately made her stop smiling.  
"No, my Lady. It is the year 3752, and we are in Middle Earth. I know you recalled saying you were from a place of the America's, England, but we do not have anything of that name here. Unless you come from Rohan, Gondor or Osgiliath, you are not a Mortal from this Earth. Unfortunately, I do not know how to send you back to where you came from. I can, however, send you on a trip to Rivendale, and you may speak to Lord Elrond. He still has a connection to Lady Galadriel who may be able to give you information on how to get back to your world."  
Natalya had stopped breathing when he told her what year it was. She looked up at him when he mentioned that she was not from their world, but from a completely different world. She suddenly felt alone. She felt as though she was the only one of her kind left on this Earth. She looked up, as tears brimmed her brown eyes. Legolas looked at the face of the Mortal woman, and realized that she was in fear and agony. He could easily read her emotions, especially since that was what she was radiating.  
"I…am alone."  
Natalya whispered to herself, but Legolas's hearing picked up her words as if she had said them outloud.  
"You are not alone, Lady Natalya. My men and I will assist you however we can. We know you pose no threat to us, or to our people. You are not alone."  
Natalya stood up, which made Legolas stand up. She wiped her eyes, looked up at Legolas, and bowed her head.  
"Your highness."  
She stood up straight, before she turned around, and walked out of the throne room. Legolas walked after her, but didn't follow. He saw the guard outside of the door, and only motioned with his head. The guard left his post, and followed where Natalya had went. Legolas would eventually call to another guard to tell him the whereabouts of the woman. His heart ached. The woman was heartbroken. She had lost her home, friends, family, loved ones. How to get them back, he wondered. He went back to his desk to work on a plan for her return.

* * *

"If you know the whereabouts of Natalya Lothenby, please contact us immediately."  
The police chief stood in front of a news outlet, letting them know of the disappearance of Natalya. It had been three weeks since she had been missing, and still, no body, no corpse, or anything to connect them to what had happened to her in the forest.  
"Nick, what do we do?"  
Jade said softly, wrapping her arms around Nick, as Nick kissed her forehead.  
"We just have to hope that wherever she is, she is safe, and that she will return to us."  
"She has to. We're her family."  
Jade gave a heavy sigh, looking at the poster boards that were all around them, with the picture of Natalya on them. She sobbed softly, covering her face in Nick's chest.  
"We'll find her, Jade. She'll come back."  
Nick knew that the forest was far too big, but he wondered why she wasn't already found. He was slowly losing hope each day, but tried to stay strong, for Jade…for Jade Lothenby.

* * *

Natalya sat alone by a large tree, her knees under her forehead, as sobs racked her body. She was scared. She felt completely isolated, alone, and frightened. She was unsure of how to react to the news.  
She spent the next few hours sitting outside, before she quieted down, and let herself fall to the ground into an uneasy sleep.  
Legolas was slightly worried. He called for a guard to come to him, and told him to find the guard watching over Natalya. He came shortly, telling him that the woman had fallen asleep by the Gardens. Legolas placed his hand on his chest, realizing he had grown hungry.  
_'She must be famished. I shall take her some provisions.'_  
He walked out of the Throne room to the Kitchen, where the maids and chefs acknowledged his presence.  
"I would like some fruit, please. Apples, oranges, grapes, and if we have any, I will require some Lembas Bread, cured meat, and cheeses."  
Legolas left for a moment to go to the cabinet to fetch a platter. He came back, seeing the maids moving about, getting the provisions ready for him.  
"Sire, Lunch will be served in only a short moment."  
"I understand, Imolina, but these provisions are not solely for me. The Mortal Woman that the Scout Party found has not had anything to eat, and I am sure she is famished."  
Within a few moments, the platter was full of food. A maid went to pick it up, when Legolas stopped her, and took the platter into his own hands instead.  
"No, I am going to take this to her. Excuse me."  
Legolas walked out of the kitchen, heading down three major corridors in the Kingdom, before he came to the opening of where the Gardens where. He stepped out into the bright sunlight, and walked over to where the guard was standing.  
"She has just awakened. She sobs, and from what I have discerned, curses as well."  
Legolas lowered his head, placing his hand on the guard.  
"A lady should never curse, however, given her state of being, I can accept it. I am taking her provisions for food. Go eat, and I will stay with the lady."  
The guard left his post, and walked away. Legolas walked down the steps, before walking into the grass, as he saw the Mortal woman, looking to her right. Legolas looked that way, the swaying of the trees catching his eye. He looked back at the Mortal woman, as he noted a tear falling down her left eye. Her dark hair flowed in the wind, which had him slightly mesmerized, but he had not lost any of his composure. He walked to her, as he saw her look up at him. She bit her lower lip, and looked down. Legolas knew that there were absolutely no words he could possibly say. He knelt down, placing the platter besides them. He placed one hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
Natalya sobbed softly, placing her left hand on his right hand, and looked up at him.  
"I feel so alone."  
Legolas helped her stand, as she placed her hands in his hands. She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, unsure of what to do now. He held her, and let her have her cry. A few moments passed, as she pulled away.  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness." She sighed softly, sitting back down on the ground. Legolas sat down on the ground in front of her, grabbing the platter, and placing it between them.  
"You must eat. You missed the morning meal. Have something to eat."  
Natalya smiled softly, picking up half an apple. She brought it to her lips, parting them slightly, taking a small bite from the apple. She chewed a few times, as she looked up, the Prince having a small smile on his face.  
"You think it's poisoned?"  
Natalya swallowed the piece, before shaking her head softly.  
"I would hope you aren't vindictive people."  
"No, not at all. Now, La-"  
"No more 'Lady', please. Natalya, Nat, or Talya. I'm not accustomed to being called such a high position."  
"As you wish, Natalya."  
Natalya smiled, as she took another bite from the apple. Legolas picked up a piece of Lembas bread, taking a bite, enjoying the company of the woman in front of him.  
"Natalya, you are one Mortal Woman whom I have never come across before. It is quite intriguing, if I may say."  
Natalya smiled softly.  
"I should be the one intrigued. A Prince who is actually hands on, and brings out a platter of food to someone of Non-Royal Blood is unheard of. Thank you for the food. I was starving."  
Legolas let out a small chuckle, her odd way of words making him wonder where she truly was from. Natalya was completely intrigued, but scared. Would the Prince be a friend, or was he just being amicable to get her out of his kingdom? She bit her lower lip, her breath hitching every once in a while, as she kept calming herself.  
"You have long, blond hair, pointy ears, and I couldn't hear you when you came out here. Hell, I didn't hear any of you last night either. What are you? It's like your myth."  
"Not myth, fair maiden, but Elves."  
"You cannot be Elves!"  
Natalya laughed.  
"You don't wear cute little outfits and make presents for Santa Claus."  
"Beg your pardon…Santa Claus?"  
"He's a mythical character in my world who employees Elves to make his toys for him when Christmas comes around."  
Legolas laughed softly, shaking his head.  
"No, I do not make these 'toys' you speak of. I do, however, have my collection of assorted weaponry. I do take much pride in my Bow and my Arrows."  
Natalya became intrigued. He was a prince who seemed very down to earth…whatever this earth was. She still felt loneliness in her life, but if she could befriend this Prince, there was no telling what he could do for her.  
"Your Highness?"  
Natalya said softly.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For letting me know that I am not alone."  
Legolas smiled, lightly nodding his head.  
"You need not thank me, Natalya. Consider me your friend. And since you do not let me call you by 'Lady', then I refuse to let a friend call me 'Highness.' Call me Legolas."  
Natalya smiled softly, nodding her head in response.  
"As you wish, Legolas."


	3. Chapter 3: An Interest That May Not Be

**Chapter 3: An Interest That May Not Be Reciprocated**

* * *

The month in Mirkwood had passed almost in a heartbeat. Natalya had become known as the Mortal who could take on the Elves. She had finally met the King of Mirkwood, who was fine with Legolas having a friendship with the Mortal woman. She had accustomed herself to hearing herself be called 'Lady Natalya', but would still say to be called by certain nicknames. It wasn't long before she was simply called Natalya around the palace.  
The early morning, after the passing of the first month, she awoke in her new chambers. She looked around, the bed sheets felt like silk underneath her hands. She laid back into the pillows, when she heard a knock on the door. She got up out of bed, forgetting that she was in her black nightgown. Unlike the ones that she had purchased at Frederick's of Hollywood, this one was longer, but had the same neckline, which showed her décolletage. She opened the door, and was met by Legolas, who immediately averted his eyes from looking down at her uncovered form.  
"Interested in joining me for breakfast?"  
Legolas asked, still averting his eyes. Natalya looked down, and laughed softly.  
"My goodness, you act as if though you've never seen a woman naked before."  
"I have seen my share of naked Elleths, however; you are not an Elleth, and you are a Mortal Woman, which means…"  
Legolas laughed uncomfortably, watching Natalya walk to her bed to grab her robe. He looked down, waiting until she had it on.  
"I'm decent."  
Legolas looked up, and continued on with his final thought.  
"…you have more, there is no polite way of saying this, so I apologize in advance, but you have more of a heaviness, where Elleths are quite long and thin."  
Natalya looked at Legolas, nodding her head, feeling suddenly ashamed that she wasn't as thin as all the other women around her.  
"So, you're basically saying I'm fat."  
"What?"  
Natalya let out a shaky breath, sniffling softly. She faked a smile, walking over to her bed, to make it.  
"The maids do that, Natalya."  
"I need the distraction, _Your Highness_."  
Legolas realized that she was upset, it was in her aura. He looked at the open door, and then back at her.  
"It was not my intention to hurt you. I did say that I was apologizing for my words."  
"You did."  
She nodded, looking at him, her eyes brimming with tears, and slightly red.  
"It still hurts to hear that even when you think you look good, you can't please everyone. To you and your Kind, I'm fat. To me and my Kind, I'm healthy."  
She wiped away a fallen tear, walking over to the other side, passing in front of Legolas, who quickly moved out of the way to let her pass. He watched her with fascination, and hurt.  
"Do you want me to leave you be?"  
Natalya looked at him, and gave a heavy sigh.  
"I did want to join you for breakfast. I've now lost my appetite. So, please, I would like to be left alone."  
Natalya walked past him again, this time going to her adjourning bathroom. Legolas took that as a sign to leave. He had not meant any harm, but he did not understand why she was so upset. He left her chambers, closing the door behind him. He had hoped he could make it up to his friend sooner or later. At the moment, she wanted to be alone, and he would grant her that.

* * *

Natalya ended up at the stables early in the afternoon. She wore black riding pants and boots, a white blouse, with her brown hair up in a ponytail.  
"Ah, Lady Natalya, how do you fare today?"  
"Fine, Gildrian. I was wondering if I may ride a horse."  
"Of course you may. You're just in luck, Prince Legolas left on his horse, so you may see him riding around."  
Natalya was slightly annoyed with hearing that Legolas was also riding his horse.  
"He is practicing his archery. He seemed uneasy. Do not understand why."  
Natalya shrugged it off, and looked at the horse that Gildrian had set for her.  
"Thank you."  
"Of course."  
Natalya got on her horse, riding off into the furthest places in Mirkwood, before reaching the forest. She turned around, rode another way, before she ended up where she believed was an archery range. She could hear in the far distance a thudding sound. She road to where it was, and there she saw Legolas. Natalya stopped breathing for a moment, when she saw his form of dress. He was only wearing his breeches, and boots, but no tunic. He was bare chested, and the sight that met her, was not unpleasant. His shoulders and arms looked strong. His abdomen held the singular indentation that went to his navel, before she saw the two indents on the side of his hips. She swallowed dryly, as she could finally feel herself breathing again. She was remaining quiet, but her horse whinnied, and gave her up. She looked down at her horse, before looking up, and seeing Legolas looking her way.  
"Damn."  
Natalya turned around her horse, and made him ride off in the opposite direction of where Legolas was. She got to the stable quickly, giving the horse off to Gildrian.  
"Everyth-"  
"Yes, Gildrian, everything is fine."  
She ran towards the palace, running up the steps. When she got to the top, she was breathing heavily. She turned around, looking down at the stables, not seeing him anywhere. She figured she was safe enough, and walked into the palace, hearing her boots squeak against the marble.  
"Natalya."  
She silently cursed, turning around, seeing Legolas, with his arms folded over his chest.  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you run?"  
Natalya looked around, then back at him.  
"I…"  
She smiled, and shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't have an answer. Sorry. I think I'm going to head off to rest. My head hurts a bit."  
Natalya curtseyed, and turned around to walk away, but Legolas stopped her.  
"You do not seem like the kind who loses her thoughts, Natalya. Please, be honest with me."  
Natalya shook her head, and gave him a soft smile.  
"I'd rather not."  
She took her arm out of his grip, as she walked away again. Legolas followed.  
"Why will you not be honest with me?"  
"Legolas, please drop the issue."  
Natalya walked faster, knowing that Legolas could easily cut her off, but he kept his distance, albeit, close distance.  
"What are you afraid of saying to me?"  
Natalya stopped, which made Legolas stop right behind her. She turned around, and jumped slightly when she realized how close he was in proximity to her. She looked up at him, his blue eyes holding concern. She looked off to her left, the hallway to her bedchambers just there. She looked back up at him, and gave a heavy sigh.  
"Where I'm from, we have people that we like."  
"So do we. I like you."  
Natalya smiled, and lowered her head.  
"Yes, well, there are two different types of 'likes'. The kind of like that you have for me is the one that you would have for your friends."  
"I do consider you a very good friend of mine."  
_'Fantastic, I've been friendzoned.'_  
Natalya thought to herself. She nodded her head, and patted him on the left arm. She gave a shaky breath, before walking away from their close proximity.  
"Do you not consider me a friend?"  
Natalya simply nodded her head, and continued to walk to her bedroom. Legolas once again, followed.  
"Then why does it feel like you are being distant with me? Do you not trust me as your friend?"  
Natalya laughed, turning around once again, this time, tears streaming down her face.  
"It's hard to explain, Legolas. Right now, I'm confused."  
"What has you confused?"  
"My feelings."  
She said, slightly irate.  
"You don't see it, do you?"  
"See what? What is it that you want me to see, Natalya?"  
She laughed softly, wiping her eyes, and walking to her door. She opened the door, and turned around, looking at him, as he stood in the hallway, getting closer.  
"I just, I can't. Please, I'm too hurt to tell you now."  
"Very well. Have a good evening. If you'd like, I can have your supper brought up to you."  
Legolas was turning to leave, when Natalya spoke up.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You have not had anything to eat in the entire day. Why?"  
"I guess it's because I'm fat."  
She laughed, closing the door behind her. Legolas gave a heavy sigh, walking away from the door.

* * *

Three days passed, and Legolas and Natalya had not spoken a word to one another. Natalya wore a green dress that day, as she looked out into the green forest of Mirkwood. She had contemplated her thoughts for those three days, and finally decided that now would be a perfect time. She walked out of her chambers, heading towards the Throne Room. She saw the guard, who let her in, without a need for acknowledgement. She saw Legolas sitting at his desk, writing something on a parchment. She walked closer, as she saw Legolas put down the quill, and look up at her.  
"Lady Natalya? How may I help you?"  
_'Lady Natalaya? He's upset.'_  
She walked forward, placing her hands in front of herself. She felt her heart racing, and looked down at the floor.  
"Natalya, I do not have time, at this moment. I am slightly busy. What do you need to tell me."  
There was no easy way to put it for Natalya, so she simply had to say it. It was eating away at her, and she could no longer hold it in.  
"I love you."  
She let out a small laugh, and looked up at him, seeing a look of oddity on his face.  
"I'm sure you have a woman who is suited for marriage, much to your liking. I know that I'm a Mortal, and I don't belong here…"  
Natalya had a moment of sudden realization. She didn't belong there. She looked at him once more, and bowed her head.  
"Your Highness."  
She turned around, and walked out of the room. Legolas sat there, stunned. Not by her last words to him before leaving, but from the 'I love you.' She was Mortal, that was true, but why would she have these feelings towards him?  
_'Do you really want her to go?'  
'No.'  
'She has haunted your dreams for the past two weeks. These dreams are of you and her together, but not in a friendly way.'  
'I understand that, but she is Mortal.'  
'Did that stop Aragorn and Arwen?'_  
Legolas stood up, and walked out of the Throne Room.  
"Which way did she go?"  
"She headed out, sir, towards the edge of the forest."  
Legolas quickly headed the way that he had told her she had gone. Natalya stood in front of the tree line, holding on to a necklace that Jade had given her for her 25 birthday. She wiped the tears from her face, as she looked up from looking at the necklace, towards the forest.  
"Why am I here? Why the bloody damned hell am I here?! I want to go home! I want to be with my family, my friends…"  
Natalya sobbed softly, not hearing Legolas was making his way towards her. He stood behind her, watching her body shake with sobs.  
"I want to be with those I love."  
Legolas got closer, but stopped when he heard her next words.  
"No one loves me here. They like me, but will never love me."  
She leaned up against a tree, looking to her left, further into the forest.  
"Self-pity. Damn you!"  
She laughed to herself. She looked to her right, and jumped.  
"Bloody friggin hell!"  
"A Lady should not curse."  
Legolas walked closer, leaning up against the same tree she was leaned up against.  
"Yes, well, I am not the kind of 'Lady' that should be here."  
"How can you know that for certain? How do you not know if there was another reason for you being here?"  
"What other reason could there possibly be? I was brought here by some whim of fate, and fate is a cruel mistress."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"You obviously have not dealt with fate before."  
"No, but I know how it feels to feel completely alone. On the journey to destroy the One Ring, I was the only one of my kind to go on that journey. I made friends along the way, those I care for, and love. Four Halflings named Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry. A Dwarf named Gimli, a Wizard named Gandalf. I was friends with a Mortal man, but we lost him. Boromir. However, I kept a great relationship with one, he was once a Ranger, and is now a King. His lovely wife was an Elf, but chose to be Mortal to be with him."  
"Elves can choose to be mortal?"  
"Some can, I cannot. I am of Noble Blood, and am pure Elven Kind."  
Natalya nodded her head, and moved away from him, walking around him to the other side.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because you are cared for here. I do like you."  
Legolas walked around to look at her from the front.  
"I have never loved anyone before. It is foreign for me to love someone of the opposite gender."  
"I've loved before. Not the best when they don't love you back. Or when you're the first to tell them that you love them, and they say nothing in return."  
Natalya looked up at him, as he touched her cheek. Natalya closed her eyes, placing her hand over his, which was a foreign for him to see, let alone feel. He saw her opening her eyes, which seemed to aluminate. Legolas leaned in, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Not exactly the kiss I was expecting."  
"Believe me when I say that I would like to give you the kiss you desire, the only thing that holds me back is my respectfulness for you."  
Natalya smiled softly, nodding her head.  
"Then, until you feel that you aren't overstepping your boundaries, I shall wait."  
Legolas smiled, pulling her in for a hug. Natalya smiled, hugging him back. Maybe love isn't what she needed, but just someone to hold her, to tell her that she meant something, even if it was just out of respect.


End file.
